En busca de la felicidad
by kouga kenishirou
Summary: es un two shots un disfrutenlo, los estragos que la guerra ha dejado en sus vidas y la busqueda de la verdadera felicidad
1. prologo

En busca de la felicidad

Prologo

5 años, 5 años han pasado desde que la cuarta guerra ninja termino, 5 años de perfecta paz en la cual las 5 grandes naciones han recuperado su brillo en armonía y ayudándose entre ellas, los rencores del pasado han sido olvidados, y la poderosa alianza shinobi sigue en pie con gran algarabía prosperidad, muchas muertes tuvieron que darse para que esto sucediera de los 8000 shinobis que fueron a la guerra solo regresaron 5000, gente extremadamente fuerte como Kankurou hermano del kazekage murió a manos de la cruel guerra, para Konoha fue lo mismo grandes ninjas como Maito Gui, Tenzou alias Yamato, Genma, Raidou, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka; y otros no tan conocidos pero sin duda jóvenes con un gran potencial y fuerza, Rock Lee, Quien murió a manos del último Uchiha al dar su vida por proteger a su amor platónico y gran amiga Haruno Sakura o Akimichi Chouji, quien salvo de la muerte a su dos mejores amigos Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka, a igual que Kiba Inuzuka, quien por azares del destino acabo con 200 enemigos el solo para proteger a su compañera Hinata Hyuuga pero no logro salvarse de las mortíferas heridas muriendo en brazos de la peli azul.

La vida sigue pero las heridas causadas por la guerra siguen vigentes, aun había gente traumatizada, por tanta sangre, o gente deprimida por sus seres queridos quienes cayeron honorablemente en esa guerra, pero por supuesto había gente más herida y dolida que otra, Ino Yamanaka por ejemplo, quien vio morir a sus amados amigo y padre frente a ella, mientras heridas mortales cubrían su hermoso y bello cuerpo, dejando horribles cicatrices en su hermoso cuerpo y bello y puro corazón, o Sakura Haruno quien vive con la culpa de no haber podido hacer nada contra su ex compañero y ex amor de niñez viendo como el cuerpo de su amigo era desgarrado frente a sus ojos, al igual de la impotencia sufrida al ver a sus dos personas mas importantes luchar a muerte en el campo de batalla, al igual que tuvo que presenciar la muerte de Sasuke a manos de Naruto y que este cayera en la completa oscuridad deseando su propia muerte.

Pero sin duda el más herido, el más dolido, el más traumatizado era Naruto Uzumaki quien nació solo, y desea morir de la misma manera el más grande héroe de la guerra, el ciclón amarillo de la hoja, así lo apodaron, siendo el quien no solo derroto a Madara, sino que también terminó con el linaje maldito de los Uchiha, pero que a su vez no pudo salvarlos a todos, pero sobre todo a él su mejor amigo, su hermano quien murió bajo su propia mano, al final todo el mundo sabía que no se podía salvar a todos y nadie quiso poner sus esperanzas en él pero al final el fue el rayo dorado de la esperanza que acabo con el mal, pero para él todo eso era una simple mentira, el ahora solo era un simple hombre que dejo morir a grandes amigos, y que tomó la vida de quien tal vez era aquel más importante para él, para el su vida dejo tener valor alguno desde ese día el último día de la guerra


	2. un tortuoso pero placentero día de lluvi

En busca de la felicidad

Capítulo 1: un tortuoso pero placentero día de lluvia

Una tormenta caía sobre la hermosa y renovada villa de Konoha, ya eran 5 años después de la destrucción de la villa pero esta ya estaba reconstruida y una hermosa rubia caminada por las calles con varias bolsas de supermercado en sus manos mientras intentaba agarrar bien un paraguas

* _mierda, soy una kunoichi de la elite de Konoha y no puedo ni siquiera llegar a mi casa sin tener dificultad con estas cosas, ¿tan patética soy? _* pensaba frustrada y deprimida la hermosa rubia conocida como Ino Yamanaka, sus facciones finas y su tez nívea la hacían parecer un ángel al igual que siempre lo pareció

Pero algo en ella si había cambiado esa sonrisa coqueta ya no estaba y su ropa entallada y sexy que la hacía parecer un caramelo que solo los dioses tendrían el permiso de comer debido a su extrema delicadeza y sabor debido a ese cuerpo que seguro había sido esculpido por la misma afrodita en persona como su más bella creación ya no estaban, habían sido cambiadas por ropas holgadas y simples, una playera lila de manga larga y cuelo de tortuga, y unos pantalones tipo cargo holgados color azul su protector frontal al igual que siempre estaba en su cintura y en su espalda baja su bolsa de armas cuando de golpe resbalo dejando caer el paraguas cayendo de espaldas mientras la lluvia caía comenzaba a cubrir poco a poco su cuerpo, cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podría esquivar el golpe pero nunca golpeo el suelo, en vez de eso sintió como unos fuertes y bien torneados brazos la sujetaban por la cintura

- sabes Ino, tu caída hubiera sido mucho más linda si hubieras gritada "KYAH" como las chicas normalmente gritarían en tu situación – una seductora y varonil aunque tersa y suave voz entro por sus delicadas orejas y abrió los ojos al sentirse segura y ahí frente a ella vio unos hermosos zafiros, más bien unos hermosos ojos, unos ojos que para ella eran los más hermosos de toda Konoha, no más bien de todo el mundo ninja, al darse cuenta de haberse perdido en esos ojos se sonrojó fuertemente apenada, y desvió su mirada, ya que frente a ella más bien quien la sostenía de la cintura delicadamente mientras una sonrisa divertida como la de un niño haciendo una travesura surcaba su rostro, era nada más y nada menos que el soltero más apuesto y codiciado de toda la villa.

Era un joven alto cuya estatura estaba entre 183 y 187 cm, cabello rubio dorado a diferencia del rubio platino de la chica, en vez de tener ojos parecía que tenía dos enormes y hermosos zafiros, que brillaban debido a la diversión marcada en su sonrisa infantil que lo hacía aún más atractivo, y bueno su cuerpo sin duda era el cuerpo de un shinobi, bien torneado y trabajado pero para la vista femenina era el cuerpo de una obra de arte esculpida directamente para el deleite de las diosa griegas, su piel finamente bronceada, le daba ese toque de sensualidad de la cual la mayoría de los solteros en la villa carecían, su cabello era mucho mas largo que cuando termino la guerra ahora sus mechones rebeldes caían casi hasta llegar a su boca y aunque su cabello era rebelde ya no estaba parado en púas gruesas, ahora los mechones caían irregularmente y en diferentes direcciones, dándole un toque de peligro al ya rebelde estilo, su protector frontal alrededor de su cuello como si estuviera descansando, una playera negra entallada dejando nada a la imaginación de las señoritas que lo miraban, cuello en v color negro

Sus pantalones ni muy holgados ni muy justos, color negro, y un chaleco de jounin típico color verde con un espiral rojo en la espalda, en vez de llevar las sandalias ninja normales llevaba unas botas puntiagudas con vivos de plata pero Ino pudo notar como las mejillas de Naruto estaban sonrojadas y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro para sentir su aliento, el cual era dulce, olia claramente a alcohol en pocas palabras Naruto estaba un tanto ebrio ya que aún hablaba con fluidez la rebuia pensaba recriminarle sobre su estado pero no pudo ya que el rubio tomo las bolsas mientras le sonreía dulcemente, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo, 5 años exactamente Ino no había visto

- Ino, que te parece si yo llevo las bolsas y tu me cubres de la lluvia aunque creo que ya estoy hecho una sopa – la rubia olvido todo y solo logró reír ante la ocurrencia

* _aún después de tantos años eres el único capaz de hacerme reír en mi miserable vida, sigues siendo único  
Naruto _* pensó la rubia mientras reía recogiendo el paraguas y era cierto, aunque el rubio viajo por tres años después de la guerra y ella tuvo una larga relación con Shikamaru, solo el logro hacerla reír a su regreso, tres años sin haber cruzado palabra tres, y en un solo día el rubio logro hacer lo que Shikamaru no pudo, sacar una alegre risa de la rubia, la rubia colocó el paraguas sobre la cabeza del rubio y abrazándose a su brazo derecho asintió gustosa, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento de la rubia

Al llegar al departamento la rubia abrió la puerta y dejo entrar al rubio mientras señalaba la cocina el rubio siguió adelante y doblo a la derecha dejando las bolsas en una pequeña mesa para dos personas, un desayunador, la rubia sacudió el paraguas, y cerró la puerta aventando las llaves sobre una mesa para seis personas de lado izquierdo de puerta donde estaba el comedor, justo en ese momento el rubio salió de la cocina rumbo a la puerta con una sonrisa, pero Ino se paro frente a él

- ah no, tú no te vas, hasta que estés sobrio, ahora quítate la ropa mojada y sécate, voy por una toalla, te preparo un café y pues… te preparo algo de comer… - dijo lo último un tanto nerviosa haciendo que Naruto levantara una ceja

- Ino… apoco sabes cocinar – el tono juguetón del rubio hizo que la rubia se sonrojara y desviara la mirada haciendo que el rubio riera divertido

- lo sabía… de seguro siempre comes cosas que calientas en el microondas – el sonrojo en la rubia crecia con cada risa del rubio hasta que explotó

- eres un idiota… no tienes por hacer tanto énfasis en uno de mis tantos fallos como mujer – gritó Ino para después dirigirse a la puerta que estaba pasando la entrada de la cocina para entrar al baño al abrir la puerta Naruto notó como una ligera lágrima resbalaba apenas por la sonrojada mejilla de la rubia justo antes de perderse tras la puerta, el rubio bajo la mirada un poco confundido y se quito el chaleco y la playera que estaban empapados y entro a la cocina

* _pero que le pasa… como que los fallos como mujer… Ino que tienes tu no eras así… nunca antes había notado que tuvieras baja autoestima _* tomo algunos de los vegetales de las bolsas y comenzó a lavarlos, cuando terminó Ino salió del baño limpiando un poco sus lágrimas busco al rubio con la mirada para aventarle la toalla en la cara pero cuando lo vio se quedó helada, se mordió el labio inferior mientras devoraba con la mirada la espalda desnuda del rubio, cada musculo bien moldeado, ni un solo rastro de imperfección en esa bronceada espalda, si ese chico era un pecado, un pecado que ella solo podría probar en sueños, desvió un poco la mirada cuando el rubio se giró y comenzó a picar algunos vegetales con maestría, así que la rubia trato de calmar sus hormonas y caminó hacía el rubio

- no sabía que cocinabas Naruto… ´pero deja eso y sécate… eres mi invitado déjame cocinar… hace mucho que no tengo vistas – la rubia acerco a él desde atrás perdida en los torneados músculos de su espalda

- está bien Ino me gusta cocinar… y más si es una cena para dos – el rubio la miro de reojo y giró un poco su cabeza mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse la chica se acercó más con una toalla blanca en sus manos, al estar a solo centímetros de la espalda de Naruto se detuvo hipnotizada mientras acercaba su mano lenta y temerosamente pero al final llego hasta la espalda del rubio dándole una caricia siguiendo una de las tantas gotas de agua que caían por su espalda desnuda el rubio gimió un poco haciendo a la rubia salir de su trance, y aun más sonrojada ella misma comenzó a secar lentamente la espalda del rubio

- anda Naru… déjame a mi la comida y el café y tu vete a secar o te vas a resfriar – el rubio ante las palabras dulces de la rubia suspiro derrotado y se aparto de la cocina

- sabes… que soy débil cuando te pones en plan dulce – le dijo con una sonrisa tomando la toalla y comenzando a secar su cuerpo mientras Ino reía como una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura

- Lo sé – dijo entre risitas la rubia mientras intentaba hacer un buen trabajo cortando, no teniendo mucho éxito, y menos debido al nerviosismo de tener la mirada penetrante de Naruto clavada en ella poniéndola aún más nerviosa, el rubio al darse cuenta de que Ino estaba cortando mal las cosas fue hacia la cocina de nuevo ya para su vista era probable que la rubia se cortara, Ino vio esto y se puso mas nerviosa ya que el rubio no tenía camisa pero intento no hacer mucho intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía pero el rubio no le dio la libertad ya que se coloca a su espalda y llevo sus manos encima a las de ella y pego su pecho desnudo a la espalda de ella, una corriente eléctrica corrió por la espina dorsal de la rubia ante el contacto

- Si sigues haciéndolo así… no solo la comida estará mal hecha… bonita… también podrías cortarte – dijo suavemente el rubio comenzando a cortar los vegetales con las manos de la rubia que se ruborizo ante la preocupación y sobre todo por el cumplido hacía ya años que nadie le hacía un cumplido y este hombre lo decía como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, y lo decía sin reparo siguió enseñándole como cortar los vegetales pero el calor en su cuerpo no la dejaba concentrarse sintiendo el torso bien formado en su espalda y las manos aunque grandes y fuertes la trataban con delicadeza y cariño y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo era embriagante para la rubia

Desde cuando se sentía así, desde cuando le atraía tanto el rubio, bueno la tracción comenzó desde que regreso de su viaje de entrenamiento eso estaba claro, el rubio sin duda era un bombón, pero esto ya no era simple atracción ella lo sabía bien, ni siquiera con Shikamaru se sintió así, si, había sido hace ya dos años cuando el rubio había regresado, ella era su amiga, sí, pero nunca tan cercana como otros, como Shikamaru, pero no fue el mismo Naruto quién al enterarse de la forma tan fría y mezquina en la cual Shikamaru la había botado, fue a reclamarle y a defenderla, casi perdiendo la amistad con el pelinegro, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿por qué? Si ella solo era una compañera y una conocida, ¿Por qué defenderla tan aguerridamente? Ella no se merecía tanto, no solo de él, de nadie, pero sobretodo de él, él los salvo a todos, él era inalcanzable ella lo sabía, ¿por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por ella, si ella no lo valía, la cabeza de Ino daba vueltas cuando el rubio notó que ella ya lo estaba haciendo bien así que la soltó y dio un paso para atrás

- ¿por qué? - dijo en un susurro Ino metida en sus pensamientos

- ¿eh? – respondió en rubio un poco desconcertado

- ¿por qué?… ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?... yo no lo mere… aww – la rubia se interrumpió ya que efectivamente se corto por andar en la pendeja cortando vegetales, el rubio al ver esto se acercó a ella y rápidamente llevo el dedo de Ino a su boca haciendo que el dolor se fuera debido a la vergüenza y el ligero placer de sentir y ver su dedo dentro de la boca del rubio de golpe sus miradas se encontraron y el rubio llevo a Ino al lavabo y saco el dedo de la rubia de su boca y lo metió en el chorro de agua

- no… no vuelvas a decir que no mereces que te traten con cariño… y menos digas que no mereces que yo te trate así… yo soy el único afortunado de poder estar así contigo… Ino… yo soy el que no merece tener a una mujer como tu cerca de mi… y si me preguntas porque lo hago… ¿acaso necesito una razón?... para mi tu eres una mujer maravillosa de corazón puro que se merece nada menos que ser tratada como una princesa… pero si en verdad necesitas una razón… es porque eres una persona muy importante para mí y te quiero Ino – dijo el rubio en tono melancólico y triste como si llevara e su espalda una gran carga

- pero porque me quieres… Naru… yo nunca estuve a tu lado… no soy Sakura o Tsunade-sama… no soy Hinata quien uso su cuerpo como escudo para protegerte… incluso Karin ella desde que llego a Konoha ha estado a tu lado siempre buscando serte de ayuda para todo lo que necesitas… yo no eh hecho nada por ti que merezca todo lo que tu has hecho por mi… sobre todo estos últimos dos años – dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos pero el rubio solo desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo, tomó un botiquín que estaba en una de las gavetas superiores arriba del lavabo y saco una curita tomó la mano de Ino y la seco un poco para después colocar la curita cubriendo el corte después le dio la espalda a Ino y continuó con la preparación de la cena Ino solo bajo la mirada un poco decepcionada de no haber recibido una respuesta

- Ino… tal vez no te des cuenta… todas ellas ciertamente son mis personas más importantes… sobre todo las primeras dos… si tengo que comparar el cariño que te tengo con el que les tengo a ellas – la rubia cerro los ojos esperando lo peor mientras aguantaba su aliento – no puedo comparar… solo se que eres tan importante para mí como Sakura-chan o Baa-chan… tal vez tu no te das cuenta pero con el simple trato que me das… las pequeñas cosas que haces… son las cosas que valoro más… Ino yo no soy más que basura hipócrita… todos me ven tan alto pero la verdad es que no estoy más arriba que una maldita serpiente ponzoñosa Ino… pero para ti yo no soy el héroe o el elegido… para ti solo soy Naru… tu amigo un chico de 21 años… y un shinobi al igual que tu y eso es lo que más valoro de ti… hay veces que hasta Sakura-chan me trata como si fuera una clase de ídolo – la frustración era clara no solo en el tono de su voz también dejo de cortar y coloco sus brazos a ambos lados dejando caer su cabeza

La rubia miro impresionada ante las palabras del rubio solo para ver unas pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas saliendo de esos hermosos zafiros ahora apagados al ver esto su corazón dio un vuelco y se estrujó por primera vez en 5 años, estaba presenciando la verdad en el corazón de su amigo, de su amor secreto, en verdad esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, como podía sentirse así el quien era el hombre más maravilloso que ella podía haber conocido de pronto algo la golpeó, miro de nuevo la espalda perfecta de su amigo y noto varias cosas en ella ¿cicatrices? Como era posible el poder del zorro no lo dejaba tener cicatrices, pero había una enorme cicatriz del lado izquierdo justo en su corazón nunca había visto la espalda desnuda del rubio pero porque tenía cicatrices, como si estuviera en un trance la rubia se acercó y con sus delicadas y tersas manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda del rubio trazando caricias sobre todas y cada una de las pequeñas y la gran cicatriz

- Ino… por favor no – dijo en un lamento el rubio pero Ino no le hizo caso y recostó su cara aferrándose a su gran espalda

- no entendía hasta hace unos momentos… como es que tu tendrías cicatrices… eso no es posible… el zorro te curaba hasta dejarte completamente curado… pero ahora lo entiendo estas cicatrices no son normales… tu no dejaste que el zorro las curara… estas son cicatrices de tu pelea contra él… esa es una cicatriz hecha de un chidori… ¿por qué no dejaste que el zorro las curara? ¿por qué deseas llevar esta carga? – las lágrimas de la rubia comenzaron a caer en la espalda del rubio

- porque… yo debí haber muerto ese día… junto a él… yo no merezco estar aquí… solo deseo morir… yo tome su vida… cuando debí haberlo salvado… debí haber muerto junto a él… para que supiera que yo nunca le daría la espalda… yo no soy más que un hipócrita Ino – el rubio se giró de golpe solo para recibir una fuerte cachetada de una ya llorosa Ino

- no vuelvas a decir eso – grito Ino – no te atrevas a decir eso… que sería de nosotros si tu no estuvieras aquí… que sería de… mi – Ino se aferró fuertemente al pecho del rubio sollozando dejando a Naruto inmóvil e impresionado tardo unos minutos en salir de su estupor, para solo bajar la mirada y esconderla entre sus cabellos, para después abrazar a la rubia tranquilizándola, ni una sola palabra lograron decir mientras el rubio hacia la cena e Ino sentada en su comedor esperaba con la cabeza gacha completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza

La cena transcurría en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo, nadie sabía que decir o que hacer, Ino no podía dejar de comer aún con esa incomodidad en el ambiente, la comida estaba deliciosa, la rubia decidió que eso no podía seguir así así que decidió cambiar el tema aunque para ella fuera un tema del cuál realmente no quería hablar

- y… Naru… dime… porque no eh sabido nada de que tengas novia – dijo la rubia intentando sonar como antes un tanto picara y atrevida

- porque no tengo – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa fingida que fue claramente descifrada por Ino como si dijera no tengo derecho a nada de eso haciéndola fruncir el ceño

- y… que paso con Sakura… ella es el amor de tu vida… cuando ambos regresaron después de tres años estuvieron saliendo – aunque estas palabras le dolieron en el alma a Ino ella ya estaba acostumbrada a fingir

- eso simplemente no funcionó… simplemente no se sentía… correcto… y sobre que es el amor de mi vida… eso ya no lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo… realmente no sé qué siento por Sakura-chan… - el rubio solo desvió la mirada – pero mejor dime tu de seguro tienes una línea interminable de pretendientes… es lo mínimo que esperaría de la mujer más hermosa de Konoha – terminó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa, Ino solo desvió la mirada

- no eh tenido novio desde Shika – dijo simplemente la rubia haciendo que el rubio entrecerrara los ojos

- solo porque el imbécil no se haya dado cuenta de lo que tenía… solo porque te haya hecho daño no debes detener tu vida… hermosa – dijo un tanto enfadado el rubio bajando los palillos

- no… no es eso… te agradezco la amabilidad Naruto… pero no tienes que alagarme por compromiso… no existe hombre que quisiera estar con alguien como yo – dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que el rubio se levantara enojado Ino solo bajo la mirada pero de pronto sintió como era abrazada justo por debajo de sus senos

- esto me puede costar tu amistad… pero jamás digas eso de nuevo… no solo físicamente sino por dentro eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco Ino… si quieres la verdad… yo… en verdad te deseo… sé que no soy un santo y de seguro conoces bien los rumores sobre mi… así que eres libre de pensar lo que quieras… pero no pienso permitir que tú que despiertas tantas cosas en mi diga eso… no eh intentado nada contigo porque tú te mereces mucho más que un playboy que habla bonito… o un mujeriego que busca una noche de placer… por eso no intento nada contigo Ino… porque tú te mereces mucho más que ser una más… eh compartido la cama con muchas mujeres… y no tengo derecho de decir lo que digo pero tú eres mucho más que especial… por eso creo que es hora de irme antes de que haga una estupidez… pero no vuelvas a hablar así de ti… menos frente a mi… extraño mucho a esa mujer vanidosa e hiperactiva… que eras Ino… extraño mucho como iluminabas cada lugar el que pisabas… odio que esa parte de ti haya desaparecido… tu eres la mujer ideal de cualquier hombre Ino nunca lo olvides – Naruto se inclinó y beso la comisura de los labios de Ino para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta pero de pronto unos brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda

- Naru… no sé si lo que dices es verdad o solo me lo dices para hacerme sentir bien… y créeme eres el único que lo logra… por favor Naru… no te vayas… no me gusta quedarme sola… solo quédate conmigo a pasar la noche… por mi… ¿sí? … solo necesito que duermas a mi lado una noche… no pido más… solo cuida mi sueño por favor – las manos de Ino temblaban ligeramente y Naruto no pudo negarse ya casi era media noche y él sabía que Ino lo necesitaba así que decidió quedarse, Ino lo abrazo mas fuerte y ambos fueron al cuarto de Ino, ella entro al baño y se cambió de ropa, se colocó una playera enorme que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta arriba de la rodilla al entrar de nuevo a la recamara quedo boquiabierta ya que Naruto solo tenía sus boxers

- bueno pensé que esa playera me la prestarías a mí, porque creo que esa es la única que me quedaría, aunque el estilo te queda muy bien – Ino se sonrojo y Naruto rio por lo bajo

- perdón… Naru… pero solo con esta me siento bien para dormir – desvió un poco la mirada y el rubio solo le sonrió la tomo de la mano y ambos se acostaron separados en la cama y se cubrieron bajo las sabanas e Ino se giró dándole la espalda a Naruto muy sonrojada y así pasó una hora en la cual ninguno de los dos logro conciliar el sueño hasta que Ino comenzó a titiritar de frío claro era obvio estaban a mitad del invierno, Naruto lo notó

- perdona Ino… me prometí a mí mismo mantenerme alejado pero no soporte verte así por el frío – dijo en voz alta y de un momento a otro abrazo por la cintura a la rubia y entrelazo sus piernas pero Ino no dejo de titiritar – Ino no lo tomes a mal pero tal vez deberías quitarte la playera… el contacto de piel con piel es lo mejor para mantener el cuerpo caliente Ino – la rubia estaba completamente roja al igual que el rubio que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nervioso de estar con una mujer Ino lo pensó mucho

- solo… solo si apagas las luces Naru – dijo completamente cohibida la rubia y en un momento las luces desaparecieron y todo quedó completamente oscuro

- lo entiendo Ino… no te preocupes – la voz de Naruto sonó un tanto decepcionada e hizo a Ino reir un poco

- eres un pervertido – dijo divertida sentándose un poco mientras sacaba la playera de su cuerpo

- bueno creo que es obvio… mi maestro y padrino era el más grande pervertido de la historia… más aparte no puedes negarme el interés por ver el cuerpo más bello de toda Konoha – la rubia se recostó de nuevo titiritando un poco completamente roja ppr el comentario

- tonto – fue lo único que logró decir la rubia antes de sentir los bien torneados brazos alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a entrar en calor pero olvido algo de pronto la rubia comenzó a sentir como los hábiles dedos de Naruto comenzaron a acariciar cierta parte de su cuerpo que no quería mostrar – Naru… detente… eso… - pero la rubia fue interrumpida

- Ino… ¿esta es la razón de tu cambio en tu ropa… y tu falta de autoestima? – preguntó el rubio serio e Ino intentó separar su mano de su cintura y alejarse pero el rubio no lo permitió – Ino responde – la voz seria de Naruto la alarmo un poco

- lo se… Naru… mi cuerpo es horrible… lleno de horribles cicatrices… no quería que las notaras… ningún hombre podría desear este cuerpo… menos tú… si quieres irte no te detendré entiendo que… - la rubia no logró terminar

- Ino… muéstrame todas… si quieres no las mirare solo guía mi mano – pidió con voz suave el rubio

- no… por favor Naru… no me hagas eso… no quiero que las veas… no quiero ver tu cara de asco al sentirlas… no la tuya por fa… - dijo Ino entre sollozos pero el rubio pego su cuerpo mas

- Ino yo jamás podría verte con asco… tu para mi eres mucho más que hermosa… Shikamaru te hizo esto verdad… él te dijo que eran asquerosas verdad… esa fue su escusa… ese bastardo – Naruto estaba furioso incluso hizo ademan de ir a buscar al pelinegro pero Ino apretó la mano que Naruto tenía en su cintura

- No… Naru… Shika nunca vio mi cuerpo… nunca me toco… no hagas tonterías… nunca le permití llegar más lejos de besos… su razón para irse era cierta… lo nuestro no era más que un alivio para el dolor de haber perdido a Chouji… una costumbre nunca hubo amor… nunca quise llegar más lejos porque no quería mostrar mi cuerpo… este horroroso cuerpo lleno de cicatrices… aparte de que nunca me sentí atraída a la idea de tener relaciones con él – lo sollozos de Ino lo calmaron y la apretó aún más a él

- Ino… hermosa… muéstramelas – el rubio le susurro al odio con una voz dulce e Ino asintió titubeante tomo la mano de Naruto y la quito de su cintura y la llevo a su abdomen al sentir enseguida la cicatriz el rubio la acarició lentamente haciendo que la piel de Ino se crispara y cerrara los ojos reaccionando antes las suaves caricias del rubio

Sin duda las cicatrices eran grandes y abultadas pero aun así lo que sintió la hizo tomar confianza y llevo la mano de Naruto a su espalda y el rubio repitió el proceso esta vez la rubio no logro controlar un ligero gemido de placer, la ropa interior de Ino era de tipo deportivo, el top color negro cubría por completo su pecho, y la parte del bikini era un cachetero negro de licra, la rubia aun tímida decidió seguir dejando el miedo de lado y se sentó aun dándole la espalda al rubio y se quitó el top dejando su torso completamente desnudo, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba a tope, se recostó de nuevo y tomo la mano de Naruto de nuevo ahora llevándola a su pierna izquierda y este hizo lo mismo, de nuevo Ino gimió, para después separar la mano de Naruto y llevarla a su pecho esa era la cicatriz más fuerte comenzaba desde la mitad de su seno izquierdo subiendo en diagonal hacia la derecha para después bajar justo en medio de su escote, ahí el gemido fue aún más fuerte

- esas son todas Naru – dijo suspirando mientras su piel seguía en crispada, el rubio, de golpe la atrajo de golpe hacía el dejándola sentir todo su cuerpo y beso la parte de atrás del cuello de Ino suavemente – Na… ¿Naru? – alcanzo a decir en un suspiro la rubia

- lo siento Ino… no puedo contenerme más… no quiero que pienses que solo me quede para seducirte… pero estoy seguro de que puedes sentirlo… mi deseo de ti… no puedo controlarlo mucho mas tiem… - el rubio fue interrumpido

- entonces… no lo hagas… no te controles… nunca a nadie le había mostrado mi cuerpo… y si otro estuviera aquí jamás se lo habría mostrado… aunque sea solo por deseo carnal… hazme sentirme mujer Naru… quiero que tu seas mi primero… solo te deseo a ti… desde hace mucho tiempo… y aunque sea solo una ilusión de una noche quiero guardar el recuerdo toda mi vida – las palabras de Ino no titubeaban pero hicieron que el corazón de Naruto diera un vuelco de golpe la giro dejándola boca arriba en la cama y esta solo logró cubrir sus senos y el rubio encendió la lámpara la rubia iba a reclamar pero un dedo en sus labios la callo

- Ino… más bien soy yo quien debe pedirte permiso… no se que sea esto pero se que no solo es deseo carnal… la pasión que siento en este momento es mucho más intensa y diferente… déjame amarte esta noche… déjame hacerte mía… no sé qué pase mañana pero si sé que no quiero tener sexo contigo… quiero hacerte el amor… y puedo decirte que es la primera vez que lo hago… no eres una más… jamás serás una más… dios eres lo cosa mas hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto – su voz ronca llena de deseo provoco sorpresa en Ino y una gran felicidad lleno su pecho, el rubio no pudo mas y sello los labios de la rubia en intenso beso pero aun así era lento y cargado de sentimientos, la rubia libero sus manos de su pecho y las llevo al cuello de Naruto al separarse para recuperar aire el rubio bajo su cabeza y comenzó a besar lentamente con húmedos besos las cicatrices de Ino haciéndola gemir primero su pecho, después su abdomen para seguir con su cadera y terminar con la de su pierna, la rubia no podía dejar de jadear y suspirar mientras se aferraba a las sabanas

Cuando terminó con sus besos comenzó a subir marcando un camino húmedo con su lengua desde el principio del cachetero negro, seguido de su ombligo, pasando por su abdomen, entre sus senos, por su clavícula, su garganta rodeando sus labios y terminando en un apasionado beso el rubio pego su cuerpo al de Ino haciéndola gemir al momento de que su miembro roso la feminidad de Ino la cual se sorprendió al sentirlo tan excitado, el rubio de nuevo bajo pero esta vez comenzó a saborear los grandes y bien formados senos de la rubia, con su boca y legua acariciaba el derecho mientras con su mano acariciaba el izquierdo, con su boca succiono un poco el pezón de la rubia para después morderlo un poco y terminar rodeándolo con su legua

- oh dios – la rubia no podía controlar sus jadeos y suspiros, y agarraba fuertemente las sabanas tratando de controlarse pero sin duda el rubio tenía experiencia y la estaba llevando al cielo, de nuevo el rubio subió y tomo los labios de la rubia mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban suavemente bajando hasta llegar a su feminidad al sentir un ligero rose en ella la rubia gimió en sus labios y el rubio sonrió al sentir húmedo el bóxer femenino, comenzó a masajear la zona erógena de la chica sobre la tela mientras seguía devorando sus deliciosos labios haciéndola gemir entre besos, mientras sentía como la tela se humedecía más y más, en un movimiento ágil metió su mano bajo el bóxer femenino de Ino y comenzó a masajear suavemente el clítoris de la rubia la cual soltó de golpe el beso para gemir extasiada, el rubio sonrió y comenzó a morder ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Ino

- dios Ino, eres tan sensible – dijo mientras movía un poco más duro sus dedos recorriendo los pliegues de la feminidad de Ino

- tonto… ah… no… me… ah… - trataba de hablar la rubia pero no podía

- pero Ino… estas tan mojada… me encanta… me encanta que disfrutes – dijo ahora mordiendo un lado de su cuello

- Naru… ah… no seas… ah… cruel… no hables de… ah… mi… así… me da… ah… pena – decía entre jadeos y gemidos la rubia,, cuando de pronto el rubio introdujo un dedo en su intimidad haciéndola arquear un poco su cuerpo, el rubio comenzó a moverlo dentro de ella aumentando su ritmo

- dios Ino me encanta que seas así, me encanta tu voz excitada, y me encanta que seas así de sensible, me encanta saber que mi toque hace que te humedezcas tanto – l rubio susurro en su oído haciéndola sonrojar aun mas

- no…digas… eso… Naru… te amo… solo tu… podrías… provocar todo esto… en mí… ah… solo tu… ah… y nadie mas – la rubia se giro solo para centrar sus ojos en los del rubio y este la beso

- Ino… jamás había deseado tanto probar a una mujer antes – dijo el rubio y comenzó a besa r el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia hasta llegar a su intimidad pero la rubia debido al placer apenas acababa de procesar lo que el rubio había dicho y de golpe lo detuvo

- no… Naru… eso me da mucha… vergüenza – dijo entre jadeos la rubia pero el rubio no hizo caso y bajo el bóxer femenino y después de darle una sonrisa que sin duda incitaba al pecado beso húmedamente la feminidad de la rubia que tuvo que soltarlo y gemir fuertemente, el rubio aprovecho para quitarle el bóxer femenino y dando otro beso húmedo en su clítoris abrió mas sus piernas y comenzó a degustar de su feminidad

- ah… Naru… ah… Naru… Naru – era todo lo que la rubia lograba pensar mientras la lengua del rubio repasaba hábilmente sus pliegues y su clítoris

- me encanta tu sabor hermosa – dijo el rubio aumentando el ritmo haciendo que la rubia gimiera más fuerte e inconscientemente tomara la cabeza del rubio moviendo sus caderas hasta que por fin sus ojos se volvieron blancos y un torrente de electricidad lleno su cuerpo dejándola casi sin fuerzas el rubio aprovecho y subió de nuevo y tomo los labios de la rubia en un dulce beso

- Ino… hermosa… ¿deseas seguir? – la voz dulce del rubio la despertó de su ensoñación y lo miro directo a los ojos sonrojada

- Naru… si te detienes ahora… te mato – dijo la rubia con una risita divertida y volvió a tomar los labios de Naruto colocándolo de nuevo sobre ella mientras abría de par en par las piernas, el rubio aprovecho esto mientras sus besos apasionados le robaban el aliento a la rubia, y con su mano dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada de la feminidad de Ino y comenzó a entrar poco a poco en ella la rubia hizo una mueca de dolor y el rubio freno de golpe

- hermosa te estoy lastimando… quieres que pare – pregunto con sincera preocupación marcada en su rostro esto aligero la expresión de la rubia mientras las pequeñas lágrimas de dolor paraban y esta solo lo tomo del cuello y lo beso apasionadamente

- sigue… Naru… hazme tuya aunque sea solo por una noche… déjame sentirme tu mujer – dijo entre jadeos y quejidos mientras separaba un poco los labios del rubio, el rubio siguió su camino hasta estar completamente adentro y ahí paro un poco dejando a la rubia acostumbrarse a él; se miraban fijamente con la respiración entrecortada y la rubia asintió a la pregunta que estaba el rubio por hacer y este comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas haciéndola gemir de dolor mientras arqueaba la espalda, con cada embestida lenta el dolor cesaba y el placer tomaba lugar haciéndola gemir poco a poco más fuerte inconscientemente la rubia movía sus caderas haciendo el contacto del miembro del rubio más penetrante dentro de su feminidad, los jadeos y los gemidos se hacían más sonoros, que la mayoría de las veces eran callados por los labios del rubio, las hábiles y fuertes manos del rubio comenzaron a memorizar cada curva, cada centímetro de tersa piel de su amante, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda y su piernas se entrelazaron en la cintura del rubio dándole a entender que no permitiría que se alejara

- Ino… ah… estoy por terminar… si no… ah… si no em sueltas… ah no podré terminar fuera – dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos

- eso mismo quiero… ah… ah… termina dentro… mmm… ah… quiero sentirte por completo… mmm – el rubio solo la beso ap0asionadamente aumentando sus embestidas y la rubia no pudo controlarse más y tras un sonoro gemido descargo todo su orgasmos para después sentir como todo el esperma del rubio se derramaba en interior, el rubio cayo cansado sobre la rubia para después moverse a un lado ella se giró quedando frente a él

- gracias Naru… por regalarme el recuerdo mas hermoso… pero supongo que ahora te iras ¿no? – una pequeña lágrima cayo por su mejilla y rápidamente el rubio la intercepto con un beso, y giro a Ino para que le diera la espalda, y comenzó a besar la larga cicatriz en su espalda

- solo me faltaba besar esta… y aunque quieras que me vaya no me iré hermosa – la abrazo pegando su pecho a su espalda y de pronto un chakra dorado cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto – esto va a doler un poco hermosa aguanta ¿sí? – susurro lo último a su oreja mientras lentamente con sus dedos acariciaba las cicatrices de Ino, esta sintió como si cada una de sus cicatrices fueran quemadas se mordió el labio para no gritar de dolor mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla, pero el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que el dolor se perdiera un poco en las descargas eléctricas provocadas por los húmedos labios del rubio en su piel, de golpe el chakra desapareció y el rubio se levantó de la cama y jalo la mano de Ino y la colocó frente a un espejo grande que estaba frente al closet y lo que vio la rubia la sorprendió de sobremanera mientras el rubio tomó sus boxers y se los puso

- Naru… esto es… gracias… no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí – dijo la rubia mientras lágrimas de alegría caían por sus mejillas y sin reparo se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y este la atrapo dándole un profundo beso que la sorprendió por unos segundos pero no tardo en corresponder al beso, el rubio la soltó y abrió el closet, busco por unos momentos

- Ino… el único que debería agradecer aquí soy yo… me permitiste amarte y eso para mí vale mucho más que cualquier otra cosa… es la primera vez que experimento lo que es hacer el amor… y no pienso darle la espalda a eso… ah… yo sabía que tendrías ropa tan linda… ahora podrás vestir de acuerdo a tus verdaderos gustos… y por supuesto a los míos – una sonrisa atrevida y cómplice cubrió las facciones de Naruto mientras sacaba un conjunto de lencería negro de encaje, el brasier era de tela negra traslucida repleto de encaje y el bikini era una tanga de la misa tela negra, y los resortes eran de encaje negro y eran un poco gruesos, y al frete un pequeño moño azul le daba un toque coqueto a la prenda, al oírlo y al verlo la rubia se sonrojo de vergüenza pero al rubio le importo poco y se acercó a ella por la espalda y comenzó a colocarle la ropa interior lentamente, y ella se dejó hacer sin reclamos

- no creo… no creo que este conjunto vaya conmigo – dijo tímida la rubia cubriéndose un poco ya con e conjunto puesto Naruto quien ya estaba frente a ela se quedó callado, Ino levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de ojos penetrantes mirándola intensamente, y en su mirada ella pudo ver, pasión y deseo, una gran pasión y un gran deseo, la mirada nunca miente se dijo y tímidamente bajo los brazos aun sonrojada para permitirle mayor vista

- Ino… jamás había visto mujer más hermosa y sexy en lencería… dices que no te queda pero… créeme cuando te digo… que ese conjunto no se vería tan bien en ninguna otra mujer… nunca más – dijo el rumbo con voz ronca haciendo que la piel de la rubia se crispara

- tonto – murmuro la rubia para arrojarse de nuevo a sus brazos y besarlo dulcemente – volvamos a la cama ya es tarde – terminó jalando al rubio de nuevo a la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda, pero el rubio no la dejó y la giro abrazándola pegándola a su cuerpo, y de nuevo ella pudo sentir la fuerte erección del rubio sonrojándose al instante

- cómo es posible que te excites tanto conmigo… yo no – dijo la rubia solo para ser callada por los labios del rubio

- Ino… mi cuerpo no miente… ten más confianza en tu belleza… tu eres la única que ha logrado volverme loco… tú haces que mis sentidos se nublen y no logre pensar claramente – ahora fue ella quien lo beso acurrucándose en su pecho

- si este es un sueño no quiero despertar – dijo la rubia suspirando

- espero que no lo sea… ya que si lo es me volvería loco – dijo el rubio besando su frente – después de esto no creo poder volver a separarme de ti Ino – terminó el rubio y ella sonrió de felicidad contra su pecho mientras pequeñas lágrimas de júbilo caían por sus mejillas

- entonces no lo hagas – terminó la rubia acunando aún más su hermosa cabellera en el pecho del rubio, cuando sintió que el rubio ya estaba dormido murmuro – te amo Naru – para caer rendida en manos de Morfeo


	3. lean y comenten

nota del autor:

hola a todos mis lectores esta historia la ntengo guardada desde hace mucho timpo y primero que nada debo pedir una enorme disculpa por mis trabajos no terminados y debo decirles la verdad me atore en las tramas pero creanme que tengo pensado terminarlos los 3 ando algo ocupado pero creanme que tengo intencuiones de terminarlas en un futuro cercano pero por el momento les dejo este two shots el cual espero disfruten pero dejenme saber si les gusto y si desean que lo continue ya que cuando lo escribi lo pense como una historia mas larga y tengo trama para continuarlo asi que ustedes deciden si se queda en un two shots o lo alargo uno 6 capitulos mas y muchisimas gracias a todos mis lectores sbran pronto de mi para continuar con el aliento del dragon mi primera historia


End file.
